The processing of semiconductor wafers involves many processing steps including implantation, thermal processing, and selective exposure to various chemical agents. As wafers proceed through an implantation facility they are transferred between specialized processing chambers and stations. Robots are routinely used to transfer wafers. The robots have specialized end effectors adapted to securely grip semiconductor wafers. During processing semiconductor wafers are susceptible to defects caused by non-uniform or excessive forces, particularly around the edges of the wafer, and damage done by end effectors can adversely affect the yield of semiconductor wafers.